


Ouma's Enchanted Journey

by DoctorRosalia



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Also someone gave Ouma a bit of authority with a wand, Gen, Ouma gets all dressed up and has a WAND, Sorry Not Sorry, Why? I don't know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorRosalia/pseuds/DoctorRosalia
Summary: Ouma finds a magical castle in need of his help, and he agrees to help save it.Based on one of the best games of our century.





	1. Ouma finds a castle

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this for inspiration:
> 
> http://danganronpsconfessions.tumblr.com/image/160517639651

_Once upon an time, a little boy was playing in the forest, when a pixie appeared. Curious, the little boy followed the pixie toward an abandoned castle. As they approached, the pixie explained that the castle was once the home to a young, beautiful princess, but an evil curse had been cast upon it. To return the castle to its former glory, a very special girl would have to undertake an enchanted journey across magical lands, helping princesses in need. By helping these princesses, the spell would be broken, and the castle would be beautiful once more. The boy, however, said fuck the prophecy or whatever, and swore to become king of the castle._

_And now, the story begins..._

The pixie led Ouma through the halls, with years and years of experience as her guide. Every now and then, she would check back on Ouma, who would be smirking and making jokes on the various things in the castle.

"Eh. I've seen bigger and grander castles," shrugged Ouma, before he grinned and chuckled. "Just kidding! This is a pretty bitchin' castle you got here!" He grinned as he barged into the bedroom. "I HOPE IM NOT INTERUPPING ANYONE HERE!"

"Well, uh, what do you think of the bedroom," asked the pixie as it fluttered about the room. The room was decorated in lovely shades of white covering the windows, the comforter, and the furniture, with small hints of purple sprinkled here and there. "isn't it as beautiful as you remember?"

".....Didn't there used to be a giant wheel where you could get strapped onto here?" He raised an eyebrow in suspicion as the pixie studdered and floundered to find an explanation for it's disappearance. "I kid, of course! I've never seen this room in my life. Not even once."

The pixie looked madly confused, but sort of brushed it off as him having fun and joking around again, like in the old times. Hopefully. "So many things you don't remember.... Do you even remember your own name, even? Please tell me you do!"

"Of course! It's Stick-two-fingers-up-my-butt-and-call-me Johnny!"

"U-Uh...." The pixie looked slightly perturbed now.

"Nah, it's Kokichi Ouma. Any other stupid questions you gotta ask, or is it my turn to ask the questions?"

They hesitated before asking, afraid of being told some disturbing answer, "W-Well... D-do you... Nevermind, let's just get you some better clothes."

"Better clothes? I'd actually be fine without them, if you don't mind."

"I-I meant, a dress! With shoes and jewellery! Something better than what you have on now!"

"OOOOOH! Now you're talking! Yeah, I could wear a dress!"

So the pixie went off, and found a beautiful white and purple dress, which strangly fitted Ouma perfectly. He laughed and twirled around in it. "Now this is the perfect attire for a leader like me!"

"I'm glad you like it.... Oh! I almost forgot something! Your magical wand!"

"My what?" A wand magically appeared in Ouma's hand. It was golden, with a crown at the top that emitted some kind of pink-purple energy. "What the hell?!?"

"That's your wand. It has very special powers, and you'll use it a lot to fight bogs on your journey!"

"Bogs? What the hell are bogs?"

The fairy flew back as a small evil garden gnome popped out of the ground and started running towards Ouma. "That's a bog! Quick! Zap it with your wand!"

"SHIT." Ouma panicked for a quick second before flicking the wand and making the bog burst into a small cloud of butterflies. "That's a bog?!?"

"Yes, they're butterflies that have been forced to fight! The only way to free the butterflies is to zap them!"

"'Butterflies being forced to fight.' Sounds like something that came out of Gokuhara's nightmares. I guess with how weak they are, that could be true! Show me more about how to fight them!"

After about an hour of endless gremlin fighting and magic learning, Ouma was finally ready to begin his magical journey and save the princesses' realms. "Now, where do I begin my journey and become king?!?" excitedly asked Ouma.

"You can start it right down this hallway! It's where the castle's deepest and darkest secrets are held!"

Ouma excitedly ran into the "deepest and darkest secrets" chamber. After a bit of running down the hall, he was in a large circular room, with a dial with seven unique symbols etched into it, which so happened to correspond to the symbols on the floor. There was a sun on one, with the next symbol being a butterfly. Right next to it were a pair of tennis rackets, and a bee with an H covering it was next to it. Beside it was a box with a line, an angry looking face, and a circle with a cross and two mountains in it. In front of the dial was what looked to be a small control panel. It had a small hole, that was around the shape of the end of wand. "...Is this seriously a metaphor for what I think it is?"

"No, it isn't! Just put the wand it and turn it!"

"Alright! I was just kidding!" He slowly put the wand in to the hole, before struggling to turn it. "Nothing? That's all I get for turning that fu-" The room started shaking rapidly. "WHAT THE FUCK?!?"

"I guess this hasn't been used in a while!" the pixie chuckled.

"YEAH, NO SHIT SHERLOCK!"

"Don't worry, it'll be an easy ride from here!" they said as the floor collapsed below them, revealing seven rooms.

"I SWEAR IF THIS ROOM TRIES TO KILL ME AGAIN IMMA- What is this?"

"These are the secret portals to the realms of the princesses! Those bogs from earlier are in these worlds, and they're making a mess!"

Ouma looked around the room, "which one do I do first?"

"You can do them in any order, but the easiest one is Gonta and..." The pixie rambled more about difficulties and the princess, while Ouma looked around at the different rooms. They each had portraits of their respective princess, as well as the princess, or at least that's what Ouma thought. He also wondered how long this journey would take, and what he would get after saving such a magical castle.


	2. The Gateway to Purity and Justice - Prologue

Ouma looked around the large room, with the wand still tight in his grip, trying to decide which portal he should go to. The princess He could definitely tell who some of theprincesses were, like Gonta (who wore nothing but a loincloth. Ouma quickly walked by him, shielding his eyes,) and Hoshi, who, as manly as he looked in those prison clothes, was still shorter than Ouma. Others were a bit.... harder to guess, like this strange guy that's head to toe in hiking gear, or this weird.... person, wearing an elaborate kimono, covering their face with a mask with a deranged face on it.

He walked around the room until came across one that looked like someone he would be actually interested in helping, for once. It looked like a dark, stormy alley in the middle of a crime stricken town. Neon signs flickered at the very end of the alleyway. The only issue was that there was a giant chain link fence right in front, but Ouma had already started to scale the fence, hoping to finally rescue his boyfriend in his fifties detective get up. He was almost to the top when the pixie yelled, "Hey! You can't do that!"

"What? I thought you said I should rescue every princess here!"

"Yes, but not that one! You can save that one for last!" The pixie flew up to Ouma. "Besides, the gate is impossible to open anyways!"

"Oh, come on! I'm almost at the top!" He reached over the top before being blown back by a powerful burst of magic protecting the detective's realm. He flew back until he landed forcefully on the steps.

"I've been trying to find a way to get into his realm for years, but I've haven't been able to!"

"You could've just said that in the first place," Ouma grunted, picking himself up from the ground, before eliminating the different rooms in his head, since his beloved Sherlock wasn't available. He really didn't want to go to prison, especially with Hoshi, nor did he want to go into a rigorous space training program. He didn't want to walk for hours, so that eliminated whoever the hiker guy was, and Kiibo's portal just looked a tad bit too bleak for his likings. And just.... not Gonta. He wouldn't be able to get the mental image of Gonta in a loincloth for weeks if he saved his realm.

That left only the strange mask guy, so Ouma walked over to their realm and passed through a magic barrier, and loud drumming and the sound of fireworks filled his ears. The realm was certainly a festival, so it should at least be enjoyable than the others. As he went to touch the portrait on the wall, the figure turned to him and removed their mask, revealing the golden eyes that he did not wish to see. The figure Kukukued as Ouma turned to see his face.

It was at this moment that Kokichi Ouma knew that he had fucked up.


End file.
